yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 099
"The Eternal Duel" is the ninety-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan as a one hour special with episode 100 on April 3, 2016. Featured Duel: Declan Akaba vs. Jean-Michel Roger Jean has 4000 LP and one card in his hand, and controls " " in Defense Position equipped with " " which increased its DEF by 1200 ("Devil": 1800 → 3000 DEF). Declan has 3000 LP remaining and 5 cards in his hand. Turn 2: Declan Declan activates " ", which lets him Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Fiend-Type monster from his hand, with its effects negated. It cannot attack and is destroyed during the End Phase. Declan Special Summons " " via this effect. Since, he used the first effect of "Forbidden Dark Contract" to Special Summon a monster, Declan activates its other effect, which allows him to use the Special Summoned monster as Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a Fiend-Type monster, using monsters in his hand or field; however, he will take 2000 damage during each of his Standby Phases. Using this effect, he fuses "Chaos Apocalypse" on field and " " from his hand to Fusion Summon " " in Attack Position. Declan activates the effect of "D/D Lamia", which allows him to Special Summon it from the Graveyard, by sending 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card from his hand or field to the Graveyard, but it is banished when it leaves the field. He sends "Forbidden Dark Contract" to Special Summon "Lamia". He activates " " and " " in his Pendulum Zones. Declan Pendulum Summons "Chaos Apocalypse" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He tunes the Level 7 "Chaos Apocalypse" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Lamia" to Synchro Summon " " in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Siegfried", which allows him to negate the effects of a Spell/Trap Card on the field until the next Standby Phase. Declan negates "Ancient Gear Magic Shield" ("Ancient Gear Devil": 3000 → 1800 DEF). "Beowulf" attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Devil", with the effect of "Beowulf" inflicting piercing battle damage (Jean: 4000 → 2800 LP). "Siegfried" attacks directly (Jean: 2800 → 0 LP). "Jean" re-joins the Duel, taking the 2000 LP intrusion penalty (Jean: 4000 → 2000). Declan activates the Pendulum Effect of "Thomas", which allows him to add a face-up Pendulum Monster from his Extra Deck to his hand. He adds "Chaos Apocalypse". Declan Sets a card. Turn 3: Jean Declan activates the other effect of "Chaos Apocalypse", which lets him Special Summon it from his hand by destroying two face-up Spell/Trap Cards he controls. He destroys "Nikola" and "Thomas" in his Pendulum Zones, to Special Summon "Chaos Apocalypse". Since "Nikola" was destroyed while it was in the Pendulum Zone, its effect activates, allowing Declan to return a "D/D/D" monster he controls to his hand, and then place up to two face-up "D/D" Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck to his Pendulum Zone, but their Pendulum Effects cannot be activated this turn. Via this effect, "Chaos Apocalypse" returns to Declan's hand and "Thomas" and "Nikola" are placed in his Pendulum Zones. Since a "D/D" Pendulum Monster was returned to his hand, Declan activates his face-down " ", which allows him to inflict damage equal to the DEF of one "D/D" Pendulum Monster that was returned to his hand (Jean: 2000 → 0 LP). "Jean" rejoins the Duel, taking the 2000 LP intrusion penalty (Jean: 4000 → 2000). Since the combined effects of "Chaos Apocalypse", "Nikola", and "Abyss Pendulum" form a controlled loop, Jean would end up being defeated each time he reentered the Duel. Knowing that he cannot win, Jean terminates the Duel and flees. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * If one considers the Duels with the Roger copies as different Duels each, this episode becomes the second instance featuring a Zero Turn Kill.